


Jack

by AriaGrill



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Lucifer finally learns the story behind Jack-O-Lanterns and why we do it, and he's not too happy about the lie Stingy Jack told about him.





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as apart of the @thedeckerstarnetwork BOoH exchange! This my part of the change that was prompted by @differenceenginegirl on tumblr.

Chloe was hollowing pumpkins as she hummed a tune she heard Lucifer playing on the piano the night before. She didn't know what the song was, or what it was about. Knowing him, she probably didn't want to know, but she enjoyed the melody nonetheless.

It would be the first Halloween she spend with Lucifer and her daughter 'as a family', and she wanted it to be special. Being the only mature adult of the three, she took on the job of doing the boring part and hollowing out the pumpkins, because last year when she let Trixie do it herself, she ended up throwing all the innards away, so the two had to go without homemade pumpkin anything for that year, rather buying a pie from the store.

She did this for a while until Trixie came home, which stopped her from her task.

"Mom, what are you doing!" Trixie shouted as she ran to try and tackle the knife out of her mothers hand, to no avail.

"Trixie, what is going on?" Chloe demanded as she moved the knife away from herself and her daughter.

"We learned about the origin of Jack-O-Lanterns in school today," she pouted. "You shouldn't let Lucifer see them."

"Honey, you don't seriously believe that Lucifer would be afraid of a pumpkin, right?"

"Not afraid, mommy, embarrassed because of the story!" she whispered, as if he was in the next room.

"Trix, do you really think Lucifer would-" Chloe cut herself off and shrugged, realizing that it would wound his pride, and a child could pick up on that.

Another hour would pass until Lucifer would let himself through the door, smiling as he walked over to the two Decker women. "Ooh pumpkin carving, are we?" He smirked as he picked up the gooey pumpkin guts and ate them.

"So what did you learn in school today?" Chloe asked to antagonize the devil as she too ate the pumpkin innards, smiling at her daughters nose scrunching in disgust. 

"Well," she looked down as she shuffled her feet as she told her teachers retelling of the holiday tradition. When he was done, Lucifer gasped out in horror.

"How dare they!" He growled breathlessly. "How dare they teach children that not only did he manage to trick me, but multiple times! It's a disgrace!" He yelled as he threw his arms up and paced back and forth. "And that a-a gourd could some how keep me away!" He swatted at the half carved pumpkin to knock it on the ground. Chloe caught it before it could fall and make a unpleasant mess.

"Lucifer," Chloe blinked in disbelief. "This story has been around for hundreds of years, and you're only now learning about it?" 

"This is the longest time I've ever been on earth, so yes, this is the first time I'm hearing about it!" Chloe just rolled her eyes in response. 

-

"So what really happened?" The blonde asked half seriously as she leaned on the counter and propped her chin up with her hand later that night when the Trick-Or-Treaters were done coming to her apartment. "With Jack, I mean."

The devil glared at her before Chloe realized the mistake she had just made, going off about what a dick Jack was for a few hours and how 'The last time he saw Jack he refused to repay his deal, and before Lucifer could respond, Amenidel took him back to hell'. Chloe hope-not prayed- that someone would interrupt him to stop, but since everyone was leaving the couple alone, and Trixie being passed out in a sugar coma, she was in for a long night.


End file.
